


Voltron: The Fight Against Islam

by Carliro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Islam, Islamophobia, M/M, Religion, Sad, Terrorism, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shootings, how will our heroes react!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron: The Fight Against Islam

Lance was very saded. His boyfriend, Keith (AN: they got together after they were scattered by the wormhole, like Korra and Asami), was killed by the moslem terrorist attack on Florida. He was very sad because he was dead, and he cried limpid tears of mournful depression.

"I wish he was here" he craddled his photo of them in Disneyland.

"Such a pity, is it not?" said an evil and foul voice, "That terrorists are allowed into our nation without borders. This is not about gun control, its about fanaticism of any religion but mine!"

Lance turned around to look. It was Pidge, the evil pigeon girl, covered in dove guano to make herself more sexually prude.

"Can't you let me mourn in piece!?" Lance retaliated angrily.

"No, not until all muslims are DEAD. Especially......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................PRINCESS ALLURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, your beloved pussy girl Allura is a dirty islamic, as dirty as her skin" said Pidge hatefully and hornily, "She is the one responsible for your lover's DEATH!"

Lance got MAD, and took out his gun. He marched to the castle-ship-whatever bridge, and Pidgeon followed smilling evilly. Princess Allura and the others were in the table having supper, except her because it was Ramadan.

"Princess Allura are you a MUSLIM!?" said Lance angrily and righteously.

"Why yes, actually. Hasn't my accent given it away?"

"Then..................................................................................................................................YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And before anyone could protest he took out his gun! Pidge smiled and tweeted her victory to Donald Trump and Milo Yiannopoos.

"N-now, calm down, I had nothing to do with the Pulse shootings, which I disapprove of btw" Princess Allura said cowardly.

"You LIE!" Lance said, and he prepared to shoot!

"STOP!" said a spectral ghostly immaterial supernatural voice.

Everyone turned to look. It was......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................KEITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"my love!" Lance said happily, and they kissed. Except not because Keith was a ghost.

"Lance, listen, Allura had nothing to do with this." said Keith wisy.

"Ah, I told you so!" she said, so Lance shot her and kileld her.

"Lance, you mustn't let hatred be paid in kind with hatred. All religions have extremists still active to this day and age-"

"Lies!" Pidge shouted evilly, all the pigeon shit covering everyone.

She then took out a knife and predpared to KILL, but suddenly there was an explosion and the Golra forces were everywhere.

"In name of Amaterasu our Shinto army prevails!" said Hagar evilly and japanesely.

"See what I mean?" said Keith sadly because Allura was dead.

"Oh Ra, what have I done!?" said Lance sadly, and Keith conforted him.

"Just the Lord's work!" said Pidge evilly, "You homoes have been most useful tools!"

But then the Golra killed her! All hope was lost for our heroes, when a strong light shone from above. It was................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................KESHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

And she killed everyone. 

The end.


End file.
